When a picture is lost in a corrupted bitstream, several picture-based error concealment methods can be used to conceal the lost picture. In order to perform concealment, the loss of a picture and the location of the picture have to be determined.
There have been several methods to detect the loss of a picture in the single view case. In the International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) Moving Picture Experts Group-4 (MPEG-4) Part 10 Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard/International Telecommunication Union, Telecommunication Sector (ITU-T) H.264 recommendation (hereinafter the “MPEG-4 AVC standard”), the concept of frame_num serves the purpose of detecting the loss of reference pictures. Additionally, Supplemental Enhancement Information (SEI) messages such as the recovery point SEI message, sub-sequence SEI message, recovery point SEI message, reference picture marking repetition SEI message, as well as the picture order count (POC) design, and the multiple reference picture buffering may be used for the purpose of picture loss detection.
However, such methods have not been extended for the multi-view case.